Ultraman Geed
| writer = | director = | country = Japan | composer = John Debney Josh Debney Ludwig Göransson Jeff Danna Mychael Danna | opentheme = "GEED no Akashi" | endtheme = "Kibō no Kakera" | network = TV Tokyo | first_aired = July 8, 2017 | last_aired = December 23, 2017 | num_episodes = 25 | preceded_by = Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle | followed_by = Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle | related = | website = http://m-78.jp/geed/ }} is a Japanese tokusatsu television series produced by Tsuburaya Productions and the 29th entry to the ''Ultra Series. It aired on TV Tokyo from July 8, 2017 to December 23, 2017. The series is simulcast outside Japan by Crunchyroll. The main catchphrase is . Synopsis Riku Asakura is a teenager with no knowledge of his past, save being found near an astronomical observatory as a baby following a universe-wide cataclysm called the Crisis Impact. When a giant monster destroys his home, Riku and his alien roommate Pega stumble upon a secret base 500 meters under Earth. Riku learns he is an Ultraman in human form and is given the ability to use the Geed Riser transformation device and Ultra Capsules (items that each contain a fragment of an Ultraman's power) by the base's operating system RE.M. to become Ultraman Geed to save everyone. But Riku later learns that he is the son of the instigator of the Crisis Impact: Ultraman Belial. Deciding to fight against fate, he is joined by monster hunter Laiha Toba, AIB agent Moa Aizaki, and office worker Leito Igaguri, who becomes the host of Belial's nemesis Ultraman Zero. Riku soon learns that the monsters he faces are Fusion Rise forms of Kei Fukuide, who seeks those who are hosts to unformed Ultra Capsules called Little Stars. In the middle of the series, Riku discovered that he was a clone of Belial manufactured by Kei to gather the Ultra Capsules in order to revive the dark Ultra. At some point of time, Belial returned to Earth and kidnapped his son in an attempt to sway the latter to his side but failed due to Ultraman King and Laiha's intervention. With the power bestowed by Ultraman King, Geed received a new form known as Royal Mega-Master and defeated his father. With Belial's seeming death, Kei try to succeed his master by following his footsteps but found himself abandoned by Belial, who in fact recuperated within nonfiction writer Arie Ishikari and stole the former's Sturm Organ. Along with assuming the form known as Atrocious, Belial tries to absorb Ultraman King's essence, destroying Earth and moved on to attack the Land of Light and his inhabitants. Zero succeeded in separating Ultraman King from Belial while Father of Ultra came to Earth and sealed him within a barrier. The next day, Riku took matters on his own as he fights his father in one-on-one combat with his will allowing Ultraman King to summon copies of his Fusion Rise forms into his aid. Near the end of the fight, Riku tried to understand his father's pain and suffering from his banishment but was forced to kill when Belial is beyond reasoning. With the fight over, a fully healed Zero joined Father of Ultra and Ultraman King as they left Earth and Riku resumed his normal life. Episodes ''Ultraman Geed the Movie'' was released in March 10, 2018. Other Appearances Film and Team Up *Ultraman Geed made his debut in the final scene of Ultra Fight Orb, where he was shown killing Reibatos when other Ultras assumed him to have died after being defeated by Ultraman Orb, though this is proven to be non-canon as shown in the series finale in which Belial was the one who killed Reibatos. *''Ultraman R/B the Movie'' (2018): Ultraman Geed team up with Ultraman Rosso, Blu and Ultrawoman Grigio to fight against the evil Ultraman Tregear. *''Ultraman Taiga'' (2019): Ultraman Geed fought Ultraman Tregear again, this time with the help of other New Generation Ultras. *''Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes'' (2019): Ultraman Geed fought his evil clone Ultraman Geed Darkness from the League of Darkness, with the help of other New Generation Ultras. *''Ultraman Taiga The Movie'' (2020): Ultraman Geed team up with Ultraman Taiga and other New Generation Ultras. Production |align=right |width=25%}}The Ultraman Geed trademark was filed by Tsuburaya Productions in March 6, 2017. The series was announced in April 27, 2017 by the official website of Tsuburaya Productions and Sports Hochi. The main actor Tatsuomi Hamada mentioned that becoming an Ultraman is a childhood dream since his kindergarten. As he had once played Nao, one of the protagonists in the 2010 Ultra Series movie Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial, he is also excited to view Belial as a father instead of an antagonist of the previous movie while his character grew up and faced his destiny. According to Koichi Sakamoto, he views Riku as a man who fights as Belial's son while facing challenges without getting bound by the "common senses of an Ultraman series". As the show revolves around a protagonist fighting with the blood of a villain, he related the plot towards that of Devilman. Writer Otsuichi mentioned that he used to watch Ultraman X and Ultraman Orb with his son back home and was advised to use Arthur C. Clarke's novel Childhood's End as a reference material for the first stage of the project. Said author's name becomes the foundation of the main character's name, Riku Asakura. The theme of Riku being Belial's son was an idea he thought of but never expected it to be conceptualized by Tsuburaya themselves. He stresses the difficulty of writing the script of the first episode, with the Ultra and the transformation item that were yet to be named. He is also well-aware that this is not the first tokusatsu series to be written by a novelist, as this was preceded by Gen Urobuchi in Kamen Rider Gaim. Cast * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Newscaster: * : * : * : * : *Alien Shadow "Zena" (Voice): * : * : *Riser Voice (Ultra Capsule scan), : *Riser Voice (Monster Capsule scan), Narration (0), : Guest cast * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Olivia Newton-John, Jonas Mynn, Carole Bayer Sager and Pharrell Williams **Lyrics Translation: **Composition: John Debney and Josh Debney **Arrangement: John Debney, Sebastian Arocha Morton, Stephen Hilton and **English Artists: Olivia Newton-John, John Legend and Pharrell Williams **Japanese Artists: Riku Asakura (Tatsuomi Hamada) with **Episodes: 1-17 (Verse 1), 18-24 (Verse 2) ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: TAKERU, **Composition & Arrangement: **Additional Arrangements: Sebastian Arocha Morton, Kevin Kaska and Gordon Goodwin **Artists: Voyager **Episodes: 1-17 (Verse 1), 18-24 (Verse 2), Finale International broadcast In Hong Kong, this series aired on ViuTV on July 21, 2018. See also *Ultra Series - Complete list of official Ultraman-related shows. References External links *[http://m-78.jp/geed/ Ultraman Geed] at Tsuburaya Productions *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/geed/ Ultraman Geed] at TV Tokyo *[http://www.b-boys.jp/ultraman/products/ Ultraman Geed] at Bandai *[http://www.dcd-ultraman.com/ Ultraman Fusion Fight!] Category:2017 Japanese television series debuts Category:Ultra television series Category:TV Tokyo shows Category:2017 Japanese television series endings Category:Television series scored by John Debney Category:Television series scored by Josh Debney Category:Television series scored by Ludwig Göransson Category:Television series scored by Mychael Danna Category:Television series scored by Jeff Danna Category:Television series scored by Sebastian Arocha Morton Category:Television series scored by Steve Mazzaro Category:Television series scored by Andrew Kawczynski Category:Television series scored by Matthew Margeson Category:Television series scored by Jamie Christopherson Category:Television series scored by Nathan Matthew David Category:Television series scored by Kazuma Jinnouchi